Love Just Is
by bookworm26
Summary: Ron and Hermione are getting married!
1. Flashbacks

**Love Just Is**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It all belongs to the creative genius that is J.K.Rowling!! :)**

**Chapter 1: Flashback's**

'**That man is without a doubt the most insolent person on this planet.' Hermione Granger muttered, as she slammed the door behind her and walked out of her London apartment.**

**Pulling on her jacket, she opened the door and stepped out into the icy December breeze. 'I mean he say's one thing and then say's another. I wish he would just make up his mind.' She thought to herself as she crossed the road and sat down at her favourite bench in the park.**

'**Why did I even say 'yes' to marrying him, anyway?' Hermione thought as she folded her arms in a huff. 'Because he is sweet and you love him.' Said a little voice in the back of her head. Despite her anger, Hermione smiled as she remembered how they got together.**

**FLASHBACK**

**It was summer before sixth year and Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's were staying at Grimmauld place again. It was morning and Hermione had woken up to find her bedroom empty. **

**Hermione walked downstairs, pulling on her dressing gown. As she entered the kitchen she was surprised to find only Ron sitting at the kitchen table, still in his pyjamas and reading the daily prophet. "Look, she lives!" Ron smiled as Hermione walked over to the cupboards and poured herself a cup of coffee.**

**"Ha ha. What time is it anyways?" She yawned as she sat next to him and pulled half the prophet over to her. "Nearly 11." Ron replied ruffling his hair. "Its quiet. Where is everybody?" Hermione asked, looking at him. **

**"Uh, the parentals have gone shopping for our stuff at diagon alley, Moody, Tonks and Lupin are off doing Order stuff, Ginny's in the lounge room, finishing off her Transfigation essay and Harry is upstairs with Buckbeak, alone-again." Ron finished with a sigh as he put his head in his hands. **

**"You ok?" Hermione asked him. "No. He's so different. Last year I could cope, I mean he yelled at us a lot but at least he told us everything. Now he's the first to get up and the last to go to bed and he spends all his time upstairs in the room with Buckbeak." Ron replied, sighing. "Hey, you knew it was going to be really bad when he came back here. This place reminds him of Sirius. We have to give it time." Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron looked at her and smiled, before placing one of his hands on top of hers. **

**Hermione gasped, not used to the contact she shared with Ron at that moment, but suddenly smiled as Ron squeezed her hand. Hermione looked at him as he moved closer............ **

**The kitchen door sprung open and Ginny stormed in and flung her books onto the table. Ron and Hermione sprung apart so quickly that they hit the sides of the table. Ginny stopped and looked at them. "Did I uh, interrupt something?" She asked, smirking, as she sat at the table across from them. "No, what would you interrupt?" Hermione replied, brushing her curly hair out of her face and glaring at the prophet. Ginny grinned and shook her head, "Ok, I am so totally finished with school work. I've got 2 free weeks before school starts and I am not thinking about anything."**

**Hermione shook her head, "Ginny, you've got your OWL'S this year, you really need to get started on........."**

**"Hermione, stop telling people how to study. You do it enough for Harry and me." Ron interrupted as he turned the page of the newspaper.**

**Hermione glared at him, anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. A second ago they were close to kissing and now he was acting like none of that had happened at all. "You are an arrogant jerk, Ronald Weasley." Hermione said before she stormed out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to her bedroom. **

**"Ron, what is your problem?" Ginny asked him, a look of deep disgust on her face. "What?" Ron replied, looking astounded. Ginny slapped his shoulder, "Get upstairs now and talk to her!!" She ordered. "Fine." Ron replied as he got up and walked out the kitchen door. As he headed up the stairs he thought of what he was going to say to Hermione.**

**He knocked at the girls' door and opened it to find Hermione sitting on her bed crying. Hermione looked up and saw Ron. "What?" She said, glaring at him through swollen eyes.**

**Ron walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry." Ron mumbled. Hermione looked at him, "Do you even know what you are sorry for?" Ron opened his mouth and then closed it. "I thought so." Hermione said before getting up and walking over to the window. "C'mon Hermione, what am I supposed to do? I can't help what's going on and hell, I myself don't even understand it!!" Ron said angrily as he stood up.**

**Hermione turned around, tears glistening on her cheeks, "You know what? I'm done with this. I have spent 6 years of my life sitting here, waiting for you and every time something even remotely close happens, you then act like nothings changed. Well newsflash Ron, things are changing. And its up to you to either accept it, or keep on denying it, the way you've been doing it for the past 6 years." She shouted at him before breaking down completely and sobbing into her hands. **

**Ron stood there, shocked, and then moved towards her. "I'm not denying it." Ron said to her as he pulled Hermione's hands from her face and held them in his. "Then what are you doing?" Hermione replied. Ron smiled, "Seizing it." He whispered before holding her around the waist and kissing her. Hermione felt like her knees where going to give way. She snaked her arms around his neck as Ron deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. After what seemed like forever they finally broke off. "Wow." Hermione whispered, breathing hard. "Mmm." Ron replied, still looking at her. "So what do we do now?" Hermione asked him, looking up. Ron grinned and kissed her again.**

****

**Hermione smiled and felt her heart give a tremendous jump. A lump was beginning to form in her throat an before she could stop it, the tear's began to flow. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. 'How can I love somebody so much, and sometimes hate him?' She thought to herself. 'You never hate him. You just get angry.' Said the voice in her head. **

**Hermione nodded and thought of how he proposed to her, a smile forming on her mouth as she thought of the memory.**

**FLASHBACK**

**It was another Sunday at the Weasley's and Hermione walked out the back after late lunch. There was a nice breeze and Hermione smiled as she felt the wind blow her hair. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she grinned as Ron kissed her cheek. She leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder when he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, 'Lets go for a walk.' Hermione nodded and interlaced her fingers with his. **

**They walked to the lake and Ron sat down with his back on the huge oak tree. Hermione sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Ron automatically wrapped an arm around her shoulder. **

**Hermione sighed happily. 'Its gorgeous, isn't it?' she said, looking at Ron. 'Mmm.' He replied, looking out into the lake. **

**Ron sat up and faced Hermione. She looked at him questionably, 'What's up?' **

'**We've been together for what, 6 year's now?' Ron asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. 'You know I love you, right?' said Ron, holding her hand. 'I love you to.' Hermione replied, looking bemused.**

'**Ok,' Ron breathed in deeply and closed his eyes before opening them and looking into Hermione's. **

'**Hermione Jane Granger. You mean everything to me. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. And I want to show you how much I love you and continue showing you for the rest of our lives.' He pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver band, with a small diamond in the middle. Ron looked up into Hermione's tear stained eyes and said, 'Will you marry me?' **

**Hermione grinned as tears rolled down her cheeks and she nodded. Ron smiled and put the ring on her finger. She looked at it before hooking her arm behind his neck and placing her lips on his. Ron grabbed her by the waist and kissed her back...**

****

**A/N: I know it's a little short for a first chapter, but that's why I am posting the second with the first so that you'll get enough fluffy goodness until I finish the third :)**

**So I hope you liked it and remember...REVIEW!!! :)**

**Chapter 2... Back to reality!!**


	2. Back to reality

**Love Just Is**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed much... It still doesn't belong to me!**

**Chapter 2: Back to reality**

**Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. She didn't know what she was going to do. Her eyes suddenly started to well up with tears and soon she had tear's flowing down her cheeks again. She wiped her eyes with her wrist and sniffed. She stood up and looked at the door that lead to her apartment and saw Ron emerging, pulling on a jumper at the same time. Hermione sunk back into the bench when Ron spotted her and walked towards the park. **

**When he reached her, Hermione looked at her feet and didn't look at him. Ron sat down next to her. 'I'm sorry, 'Mione.' He said softly, looking at his feet. Hermione nodded and sniffed. 'I'm a jerk...' said Ron; Hermione nodded again. Ron grinned and moved closer to her.**

'**You know what!' Hermione began, 'you are! You are always telling me to do what I want and you tell me one thing and then change your mind and tell me another. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I mean you have bee doing it since we were 11 but you should know better by now and I think that...' Hermione rambled when Ron, who placed his lips gently on hers, cut her off. **

**When he broke off, Hermione was dazed, as she always was when Ron kissed her. When she opened her eyes, Ron was smiling at her. 'I hate it when you do that.' Said Hermione, glaring at him.**

**Ron grinned, 'I know you do.' He replied. **

'**From now on I will let you do whatever you want. You can make doves come out of the wedding cake if that floats your boat.' Said Ron, holding her hand in his. 'Promise.' Said Hermione, looking at him. **

**Ron wiped her cheek with his finger and nodded, 'Promise. Just one thing though, No frills on the robes.' He replied.**

**Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Why? Don't you want to re-live the Yule Ball?' she asked him.**

'**Bloody hell no!!' Ron replied before Hermione pressed her lips on his.**

****

**A/N: I know its short but I wanted to wrap up the fight and not continue with the plot on the same chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter...all I want for Christmas. Stay tuned...Its Christmas and what will they get up to, while continuing to plan the wedding of course!!!**

**Chapter 3: All I want for Christmas (be prepared for massive fluff!!)**


	3. All I want for Christmas

**Love Just Is**

**Disclaimer: A couple of days later... and hey what do you know!!! I still don't own anything!!**

**Chapter 3: All I want For Christmas**

**A/N: While I wrote this chapter I was watching Love Actually and listening to the soundtrack so forgive me if it gets a bit to 'cliché'.**

**-Amity is Charlie's wife... I just made her up to fill spaces...**

**Note: The chapter name and the songs that are in it are from 'Love Actually'. All I want for Christmas is originally sung by Maria Carey but this particular version I was listening to when writing this chapter comes from the songful stylings of 10 year old Olivia Olsen.**

****

**On Christmas Eve, Hermione ran out of her bedroom, throwing on a turtleneck. 'Ron! Are you ready to go??' She called down the hall. Hermione heard footsteps and Ron walked out of there bedroom, pulling on a jumper. Hermione tapped her wet hair with her wand and suddenly it was dry. She brushed it before setting down the comb and attempting to pull on her boots while making sure everything was in her bag. **

'**Honey. Calm down. We wont be late.' Ron reassured her, as she finished putting on her shoes. 'Sorry. Its just everything has been so hectic lately, I know I've forgotten something.' Hermione replied, going through her bag one last time.**

**Ron smiled before walking over to her and placing his arms around her waist. 'Breathe. It will be fine.' He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. Hermione stopped going through her bag and felt like her knees were going to give way. She got this feeling every time he touched her; Ron always had this effect on Hermione. 'You do realise that if you keep doing that, we are never going to get out of here.' Hermione said softly. **

**Ron grinned, 'I know.' He replied, before she turned around to face him. 'How is it that you can make me calm again?' Hermione asked him, hooking her arm around his neck. Ron smirked, 'I have that effect on most women.' He replied smugly. Hermione grinned and opened her mouth to retaliate when Ron leant forwards and kissed her. **

**Hermione felt weak again, lucky Ron was holding her around the waist or she was sure that she would have fallen. The kiss was passionate and Hermione knew right then and there that she loved him more than anything else in this world. Hermione opened her mouth in longing and Ron slipped his tongue into her mouth. **

**Hermione moaned and weaved her hands through his hair. Ron walked her over to the lounge and pulled her onto it. She giggled against his mouth as he continued to kiss her with such passion that she knew how much he loved her.**

**Suddenly a loud CRACK echoed through the air. **

'**I figured that was what you two were doing.'**

**Ron stopped kissing her and they both sat up to see Ginny standing in the living room with her hands over her eyes.**

**Ginny looked through a hole in her fingers and sighed as she took her hands away. 'Sorry, that just grosses me out a bit to much for my liking.' She said shrugging.**

'**Yes, Ginny?' said Ron, looking at her over the lounge. **

'**Well you guy's were late and mum was going mental. Fred and George turned up with all his Joke stuff to give to Annie, Ayden, Hannah and Marnie, so mum has gone ballistic at them, saying they are 'to young'. So I figured I better apparate over here to see where you two were before she realised you weren't there yet and decides to do it herself.' Ginny replied.**

**Hermione looked at Ron and bit her lip. 'I told you we were going to be late.' **

****

**10 minutes later Hermione and Ron apparated into the living room of the Burrow. Ginny and Harry were sitting down on the lounge laughing and Bill, Charlie, Fleur and Amity were all seated on the lounges surrounding the fire. **

'**Finally, I thought you two had gotten lost.' Harry said when they arrived. 'Well they were ready on time, but got a bit distracted - Ow!!' Ginny began before Ron stood on her foot.**

'**What was that f...-'**

**It was at that moment that Mrs Weasley stormed into the lounge room, looking flustered and in a bad mood. She seemed to brighten when she saw Ron and Hermione, as her face broke out into a warm smile.**

'**Ron, Hermione. How are you dears?' said Mrs Weasley as she grabbed them both in a rib crackling hug. 'Fine thanks, Mum.' Ron said, rubbing his sides, but grinning all the same.**

'**You're here just in time, dinner's ready.' Said Mrs Weasley, ushering them both into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the family. **

**They walked into the kitchen to find Fred and George in a huffy silence over in the corner, and Mr Weasley sitting on the kitchen table, waiting for dinner to be served.**

'**Ron! Hermione!' He said happily, standing up and shaking his youngest son's hand, and hugging Hermione.**

**They all sat down to dinner, a wonderful roast, topped with butterscotch pudding for desert.**

**The dinner table was a happy affair; Fred, George and Mrs Weasley seemed to have put their earlier disagreement aside and were happily chatting away and the far end of the table.**

'**So, Hermione, how are the wedding plans going?' Mrs Weasley asked, standing up and stacking the dishes with her wand.**

**Hermione glanced at Ron; they hadn't really spoken about the wedding plans since their minor argument yesterday.**

'**Oh, they aren't going too bad. Ginny's promised to come over and give me a hand with the minor arrangements. I've been so busy at the hospital lately; it's been quite difficult to fit work in with the plans.' Hermione replied, standing up and helping Mrs Weasley with the cleaning up. **

'**Well if you need anything, just ask, ok dear?' Mrs Weasley said, grabbing a hold of Hermione's hands and giving them a squeeze. Hermione smiled in thanks when Ginny stood up, walked over to Hermione, grabbed hold of her arm; and pulled her out of the room.**

'**Ginny, what on earth are you doing?' Hermione asked, looking thoroughly confused. **

'**We are going to discuss something.' Ginny replied, sitting Hermione down on the lounge.**

'**What?' Hermione asked enquiringly.**

'**Ok, We need to choose your song.' Ginny replied.**

'**Huh?'**

'**You know, when your getting married, you choose a song that is _your _song. For example, you could choose, 'Hopelessly devoted to you', by Olivia Newton John. A sweet, but slightly exaggerated tune, which quite a lot of people choose. That's a favourite that one.' Ginny told her, walking around the lounge and pulling out her CD collection. **

'**Since when did you get a CD collection and become all knowing on the whole 'song' thing?' Hermione asked.**

'**Since I went shopping in London with a whole lot of money to spend.' Ginny replied, sitting back down and setting the CD's on the table in front of them.**

'**Your insane.' Hermione stated, going through the piles of CD's; most of them being love classic's.**

'**No, I'm just prepared. Now, any idea what your going to choose.' Ginny asked, looking up at Hermione. 'I didn't even know you had to have a 'song'.' Hermione replied.**

**Ginny sighed, 'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,' she began, 'your so naïve its cute. So back to the topic at hand. I suggest something that reflects the way you feel about that doofus brother of mine.'**

'**That just adds the romanticism to everything doesn't it?' said Hermione, rolling her eyes, and eyeing the CD entitled, 'Christmas Love Songs'. 'Hmmm, festive, isn't it?'**

**Ginny shook her head as Hermione pulled out a CD entitled, 'the Love Actually soundtrack. 'Ooooooh!!' Ginny said, making Hermione jump. 'That soundtrack is awesome. The movie is so good, I think you might be able to find something on that.' Ginny said, opening her CD player and putting in the CD.**

**The first song started up, a jumpy, fast one. 'Agh, too fast. There is no way I'm having that at my reception.' Hermione said straight away, pressing the next button. **

'**The trouble with Love?? It's a wedding, Gin.' Hermione said after listening to the lyrics to number 3. **

'**Ok then. How about this one, Norah Jones, Turn me on! It's a nice song.' Ginny said, making Hermione listen to the first verse and chorus. 'Hmmm, I like this one.' Hermione replied. Ginny beamed, as Hermione gasped, reading the back of the CD. It was at this moment that Ron walked into the room.**

'**Oh my gosh, Its 'all I want for Christmas is you'! My mum used to play this song all the time during Christmas.' Hermione gasped, pressing the buttons to number 13, not yet realising that Ron was in the room.**

**_I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

_**There is just one thing I need**_

**_I don't care about the presents_**

_**Underneath the Christmas tree.**_

_**I just want you for my own **_

_**More than you will ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true,**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you.**_

**Ginny began laughing as Hermione looked wistfully at the CD player. Ron grinned from behind Hermione and snuck up behind her, pressing a finger against his lips to Ginny. **

**Hermione began singing along to the verse when Ron snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. **

**Hermione started, and spun around. Realising it was Ron; she grinned and began singing again. **

**Ron grabbed her arms and pulled her off the lounge. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and Hermione hooked her arms around his neck. He began swaying to the music, Hermione laughing. Ginny shook her head at them but still couldn't help smiling.**

**_I won't ask for much this Christmas_**

**_I won't even wish for snow_**

**_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _**

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

**_I won't write a list and send it_**

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

**_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click_**

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you.**_

**By this stage the whole family had filed into the living room and began dancing to the music as well. Ron and Hermione were still in the middle, dancing in each other's arms.**

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you.**_

'**All I want for Christmas is you, Ron Weasley.' Hermione whispered into his ear. Ron looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows, which made Hermione laugh, before he pressed his lips on her's and in the last line of the song; they spent it in a passionate embrace, the family still dancing around them.**

_**All I want for Christmas is you.**_

**A/N: I hope ya'll like it!! I sure had fu writing that chapter. It meant I could watch Love Actually for the 100th time lol.**

**Anyways, I hopefully will start on the fourth chapter tonight. And please, R & R!!! Thanks!!!!! :-) Luv B xoxoxox**


	4. Lateness

Love Just Is 

**Note: Bloody Hell. I can't believe how long it has been since I have written this story. I am so sorry I got really sidetracked. But I'm back, full with fresh ideas, and Post-HBP euphoria. This chapter was started as soon as I finished chapter 3, but I got loaded with schoolwork and then I entered year 10, which was massive. But the years almost over…I have only got about 6 or 7 weeks of school left and then I'm on summer holidays. I promise I will not get sidetracked again…Now on with chapter 4…**

**By the way…it's kind of obvious that this will contain no HBP spoilers cause it was planned before HBP came out…and what do you know… Harry and Ginny & Ron and Hermione ARE meant for each other…I should always trust my romantic instincts. (Sorry for rambling…sidetracked again.)**

**Disclaimer:  Nope, looks through papers…. still don't own anything!**

**Chapter 4: Lateness**

**On Christmas morning, Hermione woke up to find Ron on his side looking at her.**

'**What are you doing?' She asked sleepily.**

**Ron smiled, 'Just looking at you.' He replied, stroking her hair.**

**Hermione grinned. 'Why do I look that bad do I?'**

**Ron smiled once more, 'You look beautiful.'**

**Hermione smiled as Ron leaned over and gently placed his lips on her's. When he broke away, Hermione sighed. 'Merry Christmas to you too.' **

**-----**

**Half an hour later, Hermione walked out of her bathroom and out into the hallway. Stepping into the living room, she saw a table full of breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast, and muffins. She smiled as she felt Ron's arms wrap around her and his warm breath on her neck.**

'**You are unpredictable.' Said Hermione turning around and placing her hands on his chest.' Ron grinned, 'Is that such a bad thing?'**

**Hermione shook her head and kissed him softly on the lips.**

"**Ok," Hermione began when they broke away, "How did you manage to cook all of this?" Ron grinned, "Magic." Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at the food, but didn't make any movement to go and eat any.**

"**You ok?" Ron asked, looking concerned. Hermione shook of the unpleasant feeling in her stomach and smiled, "Yeah. Just a little upset stomach, I guess. It's probably from all the food I ate last night." **

**Ron still looked at her with an unconvinced look on his face as Hermione swatted his arm and reached over to grab a muffin, smiling at his concern.**

**An hour later, they were sitting on the sofa when Hermione said, "Ok, present time." She stretched over and grabbed a box from under the tree. Ron grinned and tore off the paper. Placed carefully in the box was a Chudley Cannons Jersey. Ron's face bore a shocked expression. "You like?" Hermione asked, smiling, her legs still over his lap. "I love." He replied, leaning over and kissing her.**

**Ron then handed Hermione a blue velvet box. Hermione smiled and opened it, to see a beautiful silver necklace with a crystal hanging off it. "Oh," Hermione gasped, "Oh, Ron. I love it, it's beautiful." **

**Ron grinned as she put it on and then proceeded to climb on top of his lap. Hermione kissed him full on the mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. **

**They were kissing passionately for several minutes without noticing a CRACK and two people standing in their kitchen.**

"**Oh, Jesus, you two. Would you give it a rest? I mean you can be a little discreet about it…" Ginny's voice echoed. Ron and Hermione looked up to see Ginny and Harry standing in the kitchen. **

**Ron grunted, "Ever heard of knocking?"**

"**Not when there are places to go and people to see my dear brother."**

**Hermione smiled and got up to hug Ginny and Harry. "Merry Christmas, you two."**

"**Merry Christmas Hermione." Harry replied.**

"**So, your reason for being here is…?" Ron asked, still looking slightly disgruntled and walking over to where they all stood.**

"**Well, we thought we would come over here before we went to your mum's for lunch." Harry replied, helping himself to some of the food that was still on the kitchen bench.**

"**Yeah, we are almost ready. Just exchanged presents." Hermione replied, walking over to Ron. "How about you go on. There are a couple of things I need to do before I head over." **

**Ron shrugged, "Are you sure?" Hermione nodded.**

"**Ok." Ron replied, grabbing his coat and apparating out with Harry, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek before he departed.**

**Ginny looked set to apparate herself when Hermione grabbed her arm. "We need to talk." She said, looking pale.**

"**I'm sorry for apparating in uninvited. I won't do it again." Ginny said quickly.**

**Hermione shook her head. "No, it's not that. Although, I would appreciate it if you knocked in future. We need to sit."**

**Hermione pushed Ginny on the sofa and sat next to her. **

"**Are you ok, Hermione? You look a little pale." Ginny said, feeling Hermione's forehead.**

**Hermione nodded, 'I think so. Um, Ginny…I think I'm pregnant."**

**Ginny's eyes grew wide and she squealed with delight and flung herself at Hermione in a bone-breaking hug. **

"**This is great! This is great, right?" Ginny asked, looking Hermione in the eye.**

**Hermione stood up and began pacing. "I don't know. I mean it's just so sudden. I wasn't expecting this so soon. I knew it would happen eventually, but we aren't even married yet. Oh God, what are your parents going to say? They are gonna know we have had sex…Oh god…" Hermione started hyperventilating and sunk back into the sofa.**

**Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand. "Breathe. I'm pretty sure they are not living in the 1800's and know that you guys have had sex. But that's not the point. Hermione, you're going to be a mum. You and Ron are going to be parents. This is a good thing."**

**Hermione sighed and smiled, "I know. What am I going to tell Ron?" **

**Ginny grinned, "The truth?"**

**Hermione smiled, "Yeah. He'll be happy." She said, with a hint of uncertainty.**

"**The happiest." Ginny replied, standing up and pulling Hermione up with her. "Tell him today. Mum will be so happy!"**

"**Whoa, slow down. I need to tell Ron first so keep it quite till I give you the all clear." Hermione said, grabbing her coat and bag off the sofa.**

**Ginny nodded and made a gesture over her lips to seal them. She then grinned and apparated out of the room.**

**Hermione sighed and looked around the apartment. _I wonder if it's big enough for three?_ Hermione thought, smiling slightly and apparating out of the living room.**

**Note: End of chapter 4! Yay…I finally did it! Anyway… Review please!**


	5. The unexpected gift

**Love Just Is**

**Chapter 5- The unexpected gift.**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything…and I probably wouldn't know what to do with it if I did! I cave in under pressure…**

**Note: Hi guys. Somebody asked me in the reviews if Harry and Ginny were together. Well, yeah they are, but I just haven't incorporated anything yet. I've been focused on Ron and Hermione, and I'm still a little rusty on Harry and Ginny, but I will be putting in a little bit of them together. We haven't seen much of them yet really, and I just figured everyone knew they were together…I'll try and make it a little more obvious.**

**Note 2: Oh and I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile. My laptop busted and I thought all my stuff was lost (drama!), but luckily the wonderful people from a computer fixing company fixed it for me…$150 later I was back writing the end of this chapter. Anyway…everything's sweet now so I'll let you read…**

**CRACK**

**Hermione arrived at the Burrow and looked around the living room. Ginny had obviously just arrived, and was hugging Annie and Ayden.**

**Ron was sitting on the sofa with Charlie and Amity, while Bill and Fleur sat in the chair opposite them.**

**Hermione smiled and walked over to them, where she sat down on Ron's lap.**

'**Hey. I wondered where you'd gotten. Everything ok?' Ron asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Hermione smiled at him and nodded. 'Yes, I'm good.'**

**It was at this moment that Mrs Weasley bustled into the living room and greeted Hermione and Ginny.**

'**Hermione, dear, are you all right? You look a little pale.' Mrs Weasley said, examining her future daughter in law.**

**Hermione nodded and smiled, 'I'm fine. Honest!' She said a little more forcefully to Ron, who was staring at her with a worried look on his face.**

**Harry and Ginny walked over to them.**

'**So, um, are you guys ok? I mean…do you…' Ginny looked at Hermione as Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist.**

**Hermione glared at Ginny who smiled.**

'**Where did you two get to anyway?' Harry asked Hermione and Ginny.**

'**Oh uh, you know…g-girl talk.' Hermione stuttered, as Ginny grinned.**

**Hermione had had enough. She didn't want to stare at Ginny's beaming face all afternoon. It was time to tell Ron.**

**Hermione turned to face Ron. 'Do you want to go for a walk?'**

**Ron nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. Hermione looked back at Ginny and held her fingers to her lips in a shushing gesture, as Ron and her walked out the back door.**

**Harry turned to look at Ginny, 'What was that about?'**

**Ginny smiled, 'You'll find out soon enough.' She replied, standing on tiptoe and kissing Harry.**

**Hermione and Ron sat down on a bench out the back. Hermione was sighing deeply and Ron was gazing at her with slight confusion.**

'**Hermione…what's the matter? You've been acting strange all day.' Ron asked, holding her hands in his.**

**Hermione bit her lip and looked at him. 'Ok, this is huge. I don't want you to freak out…Um, I-uh…I-I'm pregnant Ron.'**

**Ron's eyes grew as round as saucers and he froze. 'Y-Your what?'**

'**Pregnant. Were going to have a baby.' Hermione repeated, looking rather hesitant. **

'**But- But how? I mean…I know how…But –' Ron stuttered, standing up and running his hands through his hair.**

**Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. She knew he would react like this, but that didn't prevent her from getting upset.**

'**Ron – I-' **

**Ron turned around to look at her, 'Hermione- this is…'**

'**Huge,' Hermione began, standing up, 'I know. Are you…happy? Angry? Upset? Just say something.' Hermione finished, a tear falling down her cheek.**

**Ron blinked, 'I-I don't know. Just…I don't…' He said. 'I need to think.'**

**With no glance at Hermione, Ron walked back into the house.**

**Hermione sunk into the bench and started to cry. She didn't know what would happen. Sure, she expected a reaction like this to occur, but her emotions took over and her heart ached.**

**Ron sat down on his bed in his old room. So much was swimming through his brain that he found it hard to register anything at all.**

**Hermione was pregnant. He was going to be a father. These facts ran through his head like a subtitle, and every time they swam past, he felt even more confused.**

**Ron heard a soft knock at the door and he looked up to see Harry.**

'**You ok, mate?' Harry asked, walking in and shutting the door behind him.**

'**I dunno.' Ron replied, rubbing his eyes.**

**Harry sat down next to him and Ron looked up. 'Hermione's pregnant.'**

**Harry's mouth dropped open. 'Wow. Ron. That's'- That's great!'**

**Harry then looked at Ron's expression, 'That's not great?' **

**Ron ran his hand through his hair again, 'I don't know. I mean, I knew it would happen eventually, but…were not even married yet. What- What if were not ready?' **

'**Ron, you won't know if your ready until you do it. You love Hermione. It may be unexpected, but, your gonna be a dad.'**

**Harry replied, smiling.**

**Ron stared at him. It was suddenly clear. He loved Hermione. God knows, had been thinking about starting a family with her since they were 17. All he needed to know was that he loved her.**

'**I am, aren't I?' Ron replied, smiling. He jumped up; _I've got to find Hermione._**

**Ron walked out of the kitchen and looked around the back yard.**

**Hermione wasn't sitting where he left her. Thinking on instinct, he began walking towards the big oak tree beside the lake.**

**Hermione was sitting facing the lake, her back up against the tree, her eyes blotchy. Ron walked over and sat down next to her. Hermione didn't look away from the lake.**

'**How did I know I'd find you here?' Ron said softly.**

**Hermione sniffed and continued to gaze out into the lake.**

'**Hermione, I'm sorry. I was just a little freaked out.' Ron started, putting his hand over Hermione's. **

**Hermione turned her blotchy face towards him and Ron realised that he loved her more than anything at that exact moment.**

'**I love you, more than anything in this world. And I can't wait to start a family with you. We're gonna be parents, Mione.' Ron finished, as Hermione's eyes welled up and she buried her face into his shoulder.**

**Ron grinned, and kissed her forehead. 'Don't cry.'**

**Hermione looked up and wiped her eyes, smiling all the same. **

'**I love you.' She said, looking into his eyes.**

**Ron smiled and leaned down to kiss her. But when he was inches away from her face, Hermione gasped. **

'**What are we going to do about the wedding?' She said suddenly.**

**Ron looked confused, 'What do you mean?'**

'**Well, this changes the situation somewhat. I'd prefer not to be massive while in a wedding dress.' She said, a thoughtful look on her face.**

'**So…what are you suggesting? We move the wedding forward?' Ron asked, his brow furrowing.**

**Hermione bit her lip, 'Well…yeah. I mean we are going to want to get ready for the baby and everything. And after going through this, I don't know…I just figure we are going to be busy.'**

**Ron grinned, 'Ok. We'll move forward the wedding.'**

**Suddenly a scream of delight echoed through the kitchen and Hermione and Ron both stood up quickly and spun around.**

**Through the kitchen window, they could both see Mrs Weasley nearly in tears and Ginny trying her hardest to restrain her.**

'**Ginny told your mum.' Hermione said smiling.**

**Ron looked suddenly at Hermione. 'Ginny knows?' **

**Hermione nodded. 'Does Harry know?'**

**Ron smiled and nodded in return. He then put an arm around Hermione's waist and placed a hand on her stomach.**

**Hermione smiled, 'Come-on,' she began, 'we better get back inside. Your mum's going to want to see us, I'm guessing by the retainment.' **

**Ron grinned and walked back inside with Hermione, whispering in her ear as they walked in, 'And to think, all those arguments about the wedding were for nothing.'**

**Hermione grinned and whispered back, 'Come-off it, you love it when we argue.' **

**Ron looked fake-shocked as Hermione dragged him by the hand through the kitchen door and a loud squeal erupted through the house.**

**Note: Okie dokie…chapter 5 completo… Yay… R&R. **


End file.
